prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn ist der Ex-Freund von Aria Montgomery und der typische reiche Junge mit einer bösen Seite, der in der Schule ziemlich beliebt ist und häufig Partys schmeißt. Er wird von dem amerikanischen Schauspieler, Model und Tänzer Brant Daugherty portriert. Staffel Eins thumb|left In "Wer die Nachtigall stört" treffen Noel und Sean vor der Schule auf Hanna und Mona und er verkündet, dass er in der nächsten Nacht eine Party in der Ferienhütte seiner Eltern veranstalten wird. Auf der Party spielt Noel zusammen mit Sean und Ben Tischfußball. thumb|leftIn "Vergesst mich nicht" fragt Sean, im Namen von Noel, Hanna nach einem Doppeldate mit ihr und Aria, da Noel das Gefühl hat, dass sie nicht von ihm angesprochen werden will. Aria sagt zu, obwohl sie zuhause Probleme hat und Ezra immer noch außerhalb der Stadt ist, weil Hanna sie daran erinnert, dass sie mal für Noel geschwärmt hat. Die beiden haben ein merkwürdiges Date, jedoch kommen sie sich näher. Während des Dates öffnet Noel Lucas die Tür. thumb|leftIn einer Rückblende sieht man wie Alison Aria damit aufzieht, dass sie schon seit längerer Zeit in Noel verliebt ist. Noel verbringt Zeit mit seiner Freundin Prudence. Später sieht man wie die beiden zum Kissing Rock gehen. thumb|leftNoel nimmt an, dass Aria niedergeschlagen ist, da sie immer noch nicht über eine angebliche Beziehung in Island hinweg ist. Hanna bringt ihn auf diese Idee. Aria korrigiert ihn jedoch nicht, da der Teil indem er behauptet, dass ihre andere Beziehung keine Zukunft hat, ihrer Meinung nach stimmt, weil sie denkt, dass sie und Ezra keine richtige Beziehung haben können. thumb|left Während des Stromausfalls in "Große Erwartungen" , nachdem bekanntgegeben wurde, dass die College-Eignungstests verschoben wurden, überredet Noel Aria sich von der Menge wegzuschleichen und in einen Klassenraum zu gehen, wo er Gitarre spielt und sie dazu singt. Sie reden miteinander und kommen sich näher. Bevor sie sich beinahe küssen, kommt Mr. Fitz herein und unterbricht die beiden. Noel ist misstrauisch und verlässt den Raum, während Aria zurück bleibt um mit Mr. Fitz über eine "Hausaufgabe" zu reden, den Raum aber doch mit Noel verlässt. thumbZurück im Umkleideraum geht Noel sicher, dass mit Aria alles okay ist und macht ihr Komplimente für ihre Gesangsstimme. Sie reden weiter bis Aria geht, um Detective Wilden in die Biblothek zu folgen. Sie verabreden sich aber für den Samstag. thumb|leftIn "Beste Freundinnen" küsst Noel Aria in der Cafeteria, was Ezra nicht entgeht. Er bittet sie um ein Date und sie sagt zu. Die beiden unterhalten sich bis Aria ins Büro des Direktors beordert wird, wo ein FBI Agent auf sie wartet und sie befragt. Noel ist neugierig über ihr Verschwinden. Sie kümmert sich nicht darum, bis sie ihr Schließfach öffnet und ein Gedichtbuch mit einem Zettel auf den Boden fällt. Noel fragt sie was los ist, aber sie ist so geschockt darüber das sie ihn ohne eine Erklärung stehen lässt. thumbKurz danach taucht Noel im Klassenzimmer von Ezra auf und fragt was los ist. Aria entgegnet, dass nichts los sei, was nicht stimmt, da sie zu Ezra wegen dem Gedichtbuch gegangen ist und die beiden über das Gedicht, was von Ezra über Aria war, gestritten haben. Sie lässt Ezra und Noel im Raum stehen. Noel blickt Ezra finster an bevor er ebenfalls den Raum verlässt. thumb|leftSpäter im "Camp Mona", schleicht sich Aria weg um Ezra zu treffen, als jemand sie beobachtet und "Ich sehe dich" (I SEE YOU) auf die Rückscheibe von Ezra's Wagen schreibt. Hanna die von weitem zuschaut, sieht Noel und geht deswegen davon aus, dass er "A" ist. Später sieht Aria Noel am Rande des Waldes, während Hanna ins Krankenhaus geliefert wird nachdem sie angefahren wurde, wobei der Fahrer auf der Flucht ist. Seitdem verdächtigt sie Noel "A" zu sein. thumb Die Mädchen, vorallem Aria, sind entsetzt als Noel im Krankenhaus auftaucht um Hanna zu besuchen und ihr einen Teddybären schenkt. Aria erzählt ihm, dass Hanna schläft, um ihn abzuwimmeln. Als sie ihn fragt wo er in der letzten Nacht war, lügt er und sagt er wäre bei Sean gewesen anstatt auf Mona's Party. thumb|left In der Schule konfrontiert er Aria mit ihrer Beziehung zu Mr. Fitz.Er bietet ihr an, mit ihr zum Direktor zu gehen, doch Aria sagt ihm, dass die Beziehung der beiden nicht das ist, wonach es aussieht. Sie bringt ihn dazu zu versprechen, dass er es geheim hält. Er erklärt ihr, dass er auf Mona's Party war, um ein paar Mädchen in den Wäldern zu erschrecken, als er auf Aria in Mr. Fitz' Auto stieß. thumbAm Abend, während Mr. Fitz Tests berichtigt und Papierkram erledigt, sieht man Noel in den Fluren herumlaufen. thumb|leftIn "Salz in die Wunde" bleibt Noel nach dem Unterricht, um mit Ezra zu reden. Er versucht, eine bessere Note in seinem Aufsatz zu bekommen, indem er Ezra, mit dem Wissen von seiner und Aria's Beziehung, erpresst. thumb Später taucht Noel auf Hanna's Überraschungsparty auf. Als Hanna ihn sieht erinnert sie sich zurück auf eine Party bei der Alison noch am Leben war. Damals machte seine damalige Freundin plötzlich vor allen Leuten mit ihm Schluss nachdem sie eine SMS bekam. Er sah zu Alison herrüber, welche lächelte, und fragte sie mit einem bösen Blick "Bist du jetzt glücklich?". Dann folgt er dem anderen Mädchen um mit ihr zu reden. thumb|leftAuf der Party hängt er mit Sean und seine Freunden rum bis Aria mit ihm reden will. Sie konfrontiert ihn damit das er Ezra erpressen wollte. Er leugnet dies und behauptet er hätte nur darum gebeten das Mr. Fitz einen zweiten Blick auf seinen Aufsatz legt. Noel versucht Aria dazu zu bringen Ezra's Aussage in Frage zu stellen und sie glauben zu lassen das Ezra seine "Bitte" als Erpressen fehlinterpretiert hat. thumbIn "Freund oder Feind?" fängt Mike, Aria's kleiner Bruder, an mit Noel rumzuhängen was Aria stört. Noel versucht wieder Ezra zu erpressen diesmal vor einigen Schülern. Als Ezra es erneut ablehnt seine Note zu ändern fängt er an darüber zu reden das Aria etwas mit einem älteren Mann hat, was Ezra dazu bringt seinen Aufsatz anzunehmen. thumb|leftAls Hanna von "A" erpresst wird ein halbes Duzent Cupcakes zu essen, vemutet sie Noel dahinter, da sie ihn in der Nähe mit ein paar seiner Hockey-Freunden sitzen sieht. thumb Später geht Noel zu Mr. Fitz zurück um seinen Aufsatz abzuholen. Er hat immer noch eine 3 für den Aufsatz und erinnert Ezra daran was dies zu bedeuten hat. thumb|leftMike erzählt zu Hause seinem Vater und der beunruhigten Aria das Noel dem Rektor von Mr. Fitz' Affäre mit einer Schülerin berichten will. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt als Noel dem Rektor von der Beziehung erzählen will wird er supendiert da er Lösungen für wichtige Examen besitzt. Ihm wird kein Glauben mehr geschenkt, sodass er keine Gelegenheit bekommt von Ezra's Affäre zu berichten. Die Mädchen waren sich zwar sicher das Noel "A" ist, doch als "A" in einer SMS bekennt das er/sie für Noel's Suspendierung verantwortlich ist zweifeln sie daran das er es ist. thumb In Wem die Stunde schlägt sieht man Noel außerhalb der Kirche in einer Menge von Bewohnern Rosewood's stehen, nachdem bekanntgegeben wurde, dass Ian dort angeblich gestorben ist. Staffel Zwei thumb|leftIn Der Tod ist erst der Anfang kehrt Noel, scheinbar beliebter als vorher, zur Schule zurück. Er ist unhöflich zu Mr. Fitz, als er in den Klassenraum kommt, und scheint Witze über die Mädchen wegen der Ian Sache zu machen. Er trifft sich später mit Mona für ein Date, was Hanna überrascht. Mona wählt Noel in Schrecken ohne Ende dazu aus der DJ auf der Fashion Show zu sein. Er ist Zeuge von Monas Verhalten gegenüber Spencer, obwohl Spencer versucht ihre Frustration ihm gegenüber zu verstecken. Später zeigt er sich unwissend und geschockt als der Soundtrack während Alisons Tribut zu Heavy Metal umschlägt. Nach dem Fiasko taucht er allein bei Aria im Umkleidezimmer auf und zeigt ihr die CD mit der er beweisen könnte das sie und die anderen Mädchen theoretisch schuldig sind. Aria geht nicht darauf ein und versucht ihn für die Sache zu beschuldigen. Jason kommt zu ihrer Rettung und zerstört die CD, um Aria vor Noel zu beschützen. Aussehen Noel hat braunes, kurzes Haar welches meistens hochgegelt ist. Er hat blaue Augen und ein kantiges Gesicht.Er ist relativ gut-aussehend und durchtrainiert, was wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe ist, warum er so beliebt ist. Persönlichkeit Noel wirkt selbstgefällig und arrogant in der Weise in der er spricht und sich verhält. Er nimmt sich das , was er haben möchte und schürrt gerne Intrigen, wobei er Jenna sehr ähnelt. Allerdings kann er auch sehr nett und charmant sein. Bücher Beziehungen Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Schrecken ohne Ende *Das erste Geheimnis *Ein Stückchen A *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *Die nackte Wahrheit Staffel Drei *Wahrheit oder Pflicht *Schattenseite Staffel Vier *A is for Answers Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter